mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Samotna imprezka
Samotna imprezka — dwudziesty piąty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku Pinkie Pie zaprasza wszystkie swoje przyjaciółki na imprezę, ale akurat żadna z nich nie może przyjść. Opis Początek thumb|left|Bohaterki tańczące wokół Gummy'ego Pinkie Pie urządza przyjęcie urodzinowe dla swojego zwierzątka, małego aligatorka Gummy'ego. Napracowała się nad dostarczeniem siebie samej jako zaproszenia jak i również nad zabawą, za co pozostała piątka jest wdzięczna i świetnie się bawią na przyjęciu. Gdy rozchodzą się do domów, Twilight rzuca pomysł, że trzeba by taką zabawę wkrótce powtórzyć. Pinkie Pie szybko podchwyciła pomysł... Wymówki thumb|Twilight szukająca wymówki Pinkie Pie uznaje "wkrótce" za bardzo bliski przedział czasowy i już następnego dnia dostarcza dziewczętom zaproszenia na po-urodzinową imprezkę Gummy'ego. Te jednak nie są specjalnie zachwycone i na poczekaniu wymyślają słabe wymówki: *Twilight twierdzi, że ma dużo nauki i musi nadrobić zaległości, dzięki magii zwala stos książek na środek pokoju i pokazuje ten bałagan Pinkie, co ma uwiarygodnić jej wersję. *Applejack wymawia się jabłkami, konkretniej - zbieraniem ich, bo to przecież jej praca. *Rarity twierdzi, że musi umyć grzywę. Gdy Pinkie zauważa, że grzywa Rarity jest idealna, Rarity z obrzydzeniem wkłada głowę w kubeł śmieci i ucieka do domu. *Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash twierdzą, że pilnują domu. Dużego domu, domu niedźwiedzia Harry'ego, którego domem jest wielka jaskinia, a on sam jest nad morzem. Pinkie Pie dochodzi do wniosku, że są to po prostu wymówki, a przyjaciółki coś przed nią ukrywają. Postanawia je śledzić. Śledztwo thumb|left|Pinkie śledząca Fluttershy thumb|left|Samotna, smutna i zszarzała Pinkie. Najpierw śledzi Twilight, która niesie ze sobą tajemniczą paczkę, przekazując ją dalej Rarity. Ta przekazuje ją Fluttershy; Pinkie podsłuchuje ich rozmowę i jest zmartwiona, że dziewczyny ją okłamały. Przechodząca akurat obok Rainbow Dash demaskuje Pinkie, a ta próbuje złapać Rainbow Dash, aby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. W swoich poszukiwaniach dociera do Sadu Rodziny Apple, gdzie zniknęła w stodole Rainbow Dash. Otwiera jej Applejack i mówi, że stodoła jest remontowana przez nią i resztę dziewczyn. Pinkie Pie zdaje się wierzyć i odchodzi, a dziewczyny oddychają z ulgą, że udało im się pozbyć Pinkie Pie. Pinkie nie daje jednak za wygraną i przesłuchuje Spike'a, wabiąc go diamentami. Zadaje jednak nieodpowiednie pytania przez co Spike nie udziela na nie żadnych odpowiedzi. W końcu wymusza na nim, aby powiedział, że jej przyjaciółki ją oszukują i nie lubią jej imprezek i nie chcą się już z nią przyjaźnić. Usłyszawszy to co chciała usłyszeć, Pinkie "odzyskuje" swoją prostą grzywę i ogon oraz szarzeje, co również przekłada się na jej podły nastrój. Nowi przyjaciele Pinkie Pie thumb|right|Pinkie i jej "przyjaciele" Szara Pinkie uznaje, że sama zorganizuje sobie imprezę z wymyślonymi przyjaciółmi: *Pan Rzepa: rzepy w wiadrze mówiące powoli *Skałka: 3 kamienie mówiący z akcentem Bronx *Pan Kłaczek: mówiący nieco finezyjnym akcentem *Pani Mączka: worek mąki mówiący francuskim akcentem Pinkie popada w lekki obłęd, rozmawiając ze swoimi wymyślonymi przyjaciółmi o tym, że kucyki są beznadziejne, równocześnie jednak ich broni. Tę farsę przerywa pojawienie się Rainbow Dash, która chce zabrać Pinkie na farmę Applejack. Ta jednak odmawia i kontynuuje "zabawę" ze swoimi "nowymi przyjaciółmi". Zdenerwowana Rainbow Dash zaciąga Pinkie siłą na farmę rodziny Apple, gdzie czekają już Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy oraz Applejack z przyjęciem-niespodzianką Wyjaśnienie thumb|"Jak ja mogłam w ogóle w was wątpić?!" Początkowo Pinkie Pie myśli, że to jej przyjęcie pożegnalne, a dziewczęta chcą ją wyrzucić z grona najlepszych przyjaciółek. Okazje się, że zaaferowana Pinkie Pie kompletnie zapomniała o... swoich urodzinach! Klacze tłumaczą jej, że planowały te przyjęcie od tak dawna, a Pinkie nagle wyskoczyła z po-urodzinową imprezką i musiały skłamać, bo inaczej nie byłaby to niespodzianka, które przecież Pinkie uwielbia! Po chwili wahania kucyk odżywa i znowu jest sobą. Jej grzywa i ogon na powrót stają się puszyste i kręcone. Pinkie przeprasza resztę za swoje zachowanie, na co dziewczyny odpowiadają, że chwila zwątpienia mogła się przydarzyć każdej z nich. Epilog Twilight zakańcza odcinek listem do księżniczki o następującej treści: Kochana Księżniczko Celestio, Piszę do Ciebie z uroczego przyjęcia. Uwielbiam spędzać czas z przyjaciółkami, a przy okazji dowiedziałam się czegoś ważnego. Po przyjaciołach zawsze należy spodziewać się najlepszego. Nie podejrzewać ich o złą wolę. Trzeba wierzyć, że prawdziwy przyjaciel nie da ci zrobić krzywdy. Twoja wierna studentka, Twilight Sparkle Galeria Zobacz również * Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram de:Im Partyfieber en:Party of One es:Party of One it:La Festa di Compleanno ru:День рождения sv:Ensamfest Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu